Determine the maximum tolerable dose and toxicities of gemcitabine given as a 30 minute intavenous infusion weekly for 3 weeks followed by a one week rest. Also, determine the pharmacokinetics in male and female pediatric patients and anti-tumor activity within the confines of a Phase I study. We continue to enroll patients which remains the focus of this multicenter study.